A conventional technique of coating a light emitting device (e.g., a light emitting diode (LED)) includes directly coating a polymer (e.g., epoxy) mixed with the phosphor on the LED and curing the polymer mixed with the phosphor. In the conventional technique, individual LEDs are separately coated with the polymer containing the phosphor.